


Yes, Sir

by Zrofyre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Angst, Brief refeence to non-consensual touching, Brief refernce to unsettling accusations, Cum Play, Graphic Description of Smut, Hair-pulling, He's an idiot your honor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Dom/sub, Naked Cuddling, Nothing happens while she's underage, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Imbalance, Rey yells a lot, Smut, Sort Of, Teacher-Student Relationship, They're stubborn idiots, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrofyre/pseuds/Zrofyre
Summary: Rey fell in love with her teacher Ben Solo, who was the goodest of bois and loved her too. . . .until they both screwed up.  Two years later and they're not much smarter - but they're gonna try.TW - nothing happens while she is his student except longing and pining etc, granted as soon as she graduates (at age 19). . .
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21
Collections: Summer Fic Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoinToYourWitcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinToYourWitcher/gifts).



> For CoinToYourWitcher - I hope you enjoy this - I took a bit from prompts one and two soooooo
> 
> This will be some teacher / student, some angst and dummies, lots of late night romance, some smut, and I don't know what else

The night air was brisk against her legs, the holey jeans Rey was wearing were from her poor demographic and not a fashion choice. Granted they LOOKED like the fashion pants so all was good there.

But they weren't the best choice when walking home from a busted party. Her jacket was doing a fine job of keeping her warm despite the skimpier top she'd chosen, a fitted thing in white.

Poe's place had been raided by the cops, most of the underage scrambling to flee in a wild rush. Rey had stuck her hands in her pockets, head down, and adopted her slouched bum mein.

An ubiquitous sight in this area of town, they didn't associate her with the party as she lounged in the alley that ran through the neighborhood block. A swift look over, "Get moving kid", and off they went trying to round up a few more drunks.

She'd managed to make it a couple miles toward home but the dark had settled in and even for a street-smart woman like Rey, she knew it was time to call in backup. Poe wasn't going to be going anywhere, the cops would be watching for his vehicle for the rest of the night. Finn had already been passed out before the ruckus so she wasn't calling him - whether he answered or not.

She couldn't slump her shoulders anymore anyway but man did she try. Pulling out her phone Rey dialed the last person she wanted to . . . Who also happened to be the only person she ever wanted to need.

<-<->->

Ben Solo's car was comfortable, a solidly middle-class sedan with all the right safety features but enough power to bury the drudgery that came with a solid middle-class life.

He worked at a job he apparently loved - because he didn't NEED to work.

Rey couldn't understand it - if you didn't HAVE to work five or six or even seven days a week then why the heck would you? But she also understood it to the core of her soul - if you didn't have work to occupy your time and hands and mind then eventually you start looking at yourself and most of us don't really want to do that.

But Ben Solo didn't need to work, he chose to. He was a counselor masquerading as a Phys Ed teacher at the Coruscant Street School. His day to day was seeing the high schoolers through any attempt at all of leading a physically healthy life. He covered basic exercise, nutrition, entry level body health, and some minor first aid lessons.

He knew these kids were a patchwork of 'it'll stop bleeding eventually' and 'can't afford to be found out so ain't no point in going to a doctor' - therefore he snuck in first aid lessons into his educational planning.

Rey had used many a tip of his, and they were good tips.

For some reason Ben had chosen to become the big brother to the entire school ( it wasn't a large school - this was the last ditch effort before the system threw the whole kid out ), everyone had his number and he could be called at any time, no problem, no lecture, just Big Ben, Good Boy Ben.

If you called him for help, he came. And nothing stopped him from getting to you.

Most of the students assumed he had some powerful backers that he used to threaten and cajole to get his 'kids' out from whatever situation they'd gotten into.

Rey knew differently.

The man was an immovable object with a storm force will, and a right hook that laid out Mean 'ol Plutt straight to sleep.

But these were just background thoughts. Rey wasn't truly focused on Ben's savior status.

No.

She was flushed with heat, sitting in Ben Solo's car, remembering how she'd fucked him ten ways to Sunday the day she graduated.

She'd sank down on that thick cock, wedged her knees between the seat, console, and door panel to each side, and spent hours coming on his dick.

Then they'd both blown it - she was ready for forever and he wanted her to BE SURE. She'd stomped away from his car while his spend was sticky on her thighs, her pink graduation dress soiled and her hair a mess that screamed sex.

She'd fixed a lot of random junk just to buy that beautiful dress, mainly to impress him with her work ethic and her beauty. Instead she'd burned it in the junkyard fire pit that Plutt used to dispose of troublesome paperwork.

Now here she sat, screaming silence so heavy she had to work her lungs, next to the only man she had ever truly trusted and whom she'd walked away from almost two years ago.

Still dirt poor. Still no car. Still nothing but a kid.

<-<->->

"Rey-"

"I just needed out of that neighborhood and all my usual rides are indisposed. You can drop me at the Mart on Main and I'll be good from there."

"Rey, I-"

"Ben. I can't tonight. I've got a long shift tomorrow and I just can't . . . I can't be a mess, ok?"

"Ok." The hanging hurt that lingered between them choked her. She had a million shrieks of pain buried in her - burying them in her pillow apparently hadn't been enough to exorcise this demon.

Rey had cried until she couldn't feel, until numbness stole over her in a soothing blanket muffling all her fears and worries and shattered dreams.

And now here was Ben fucking Solo, god he fucked her so good, ripping that blanket away, covering her in the thunderstorm of her emotions. Well she invited this misery onto herself.

Harsh florescent light flooded out the automatic doors of Mart on Main, not welcoming but not a locked door settling her ass on the curb. She'd take it.

His passenger door opened silently, no groan of hinges like Finn's beater, and the wind bit into her legs again. Fucking rude.

She knew she was spiraling down. Cussing in her head, reminiscing like some fool with galaxies in her eyes, flushed with memories of touch and warm arms. She needed food and sleep, in that specific order.

"Rey."

God damnit, the way his voice sank claws into her soul. She used to perk up, a bright and cheerful 'Yes, Sir?' when he pulled the teacher role. Then she laid those words at his feet like an altar and she a penitent worshipping the lines of cock and waves of thrust, the curl of hair and the brush of lips; 'Yes, Sir!' she would bury those words into his skin, bending her body to his every desire, painting the words onto his flesh with her tongue.

"Yes, Sir?" Nothing but pain and petulance now.

"Don't. Don't with that. I can hear it." His shuddering breath shakes the car, a soft rocking that could lull her if she were weaker.

"Rey, I miss you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight. Rey thinks about when they fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TRY very hard to cover all tags but - reader beware - I f'n suck at tagging. I do. So. Verbal disagreement ahead followed by reminiscing about graphic fucking.

A brittle laugh, broken sounds of shattered soul, followed by the spitted words "Fucking funny. Fucking so funny you should say that."

"I do. I miss your smile, and the way we could talk for hours. I miss your insight and how you saw me, ME, not the teacher, not a SOLO, me, Ben."

"Yeah you miss it so much. Well you wanted me to BE SURE. To HAVE TIME. To fucking GROW UP!" By now Rey stood outside the passenger door, one hand braced against the frame and the other on the opened door. She'd angled her body in a straining arch to both stand as far away as possible and still scream into his face, that sad, kicked puppy face he tried to give her.

"Don't you fucking look at me like I'm the bad guy here Ben Solo. Give me that fucking sad sap look. Nah. You got your dick wet, played the game right all those months at school. Dragged me along like the desperate twit I am. Well you fucking got your ounce of pussy and sent me on my way. So you can fuck right off!" At that, Rey leaned back out of the interior of the car and slammed the door shut. She turned to the convenience store, seeking her refuge and the defusing presence of other people.

She had one foot planted on the curb step when a fierce grip whipped her body around, crashing her into the broad chest of one very pissed off Ben.

"'Got my dick wet?!' Where the heck did you come up with that stuff?! Rey, how could you even-" his hands were wrapped around her biceps, his grip holding her to the tips of her toes.

Rey came right back in his face, "'Rey, lovely, I just want you to be sure. You've got so much life ahead of you. It's probably a better idea if we take some time to be sure.' YOUR GODDAMNED WORDS SOLO!" Rey had mimicked his deep tones while she quoted his insulting words back to him but she couldn't withhold her scathing finale.

"I was trying to do what was best for you! You are so young, eighteen and -"

"Nineteen you bastard. And NOT your student. So keep you sanctimonious bullshit out of this."

He heaved a frustrated sigh, stretched his hands wide open before he started to pet her upper arms with those same hands. "Rey, I'm 29 years old. I was your teacher the very day before. I didn't want you to live with all the gossip and the accusations. They'll tear you, tear us, apart."

"That's weak, so fucking weak of you. You're more fucking worried about what some assholes say than being HAPPY? Than being with the one person you trust and adore and say you're devoted to?" Rey pushed her palms against his ridiculous chest, he blocked all the light from the parking lot lamps, dragging the deepest night further into darkness.

"You haven't lived that life, people digging at you, ripping apart everything you say and every move you make just for some goshdarned fodder for news. Hovering, sneaking into your place or your belongings. I don't want that for you. I never did." As he spoke he stepped back a pace, sliding his hands down her arms to clasp her wrists, so tiny in his encircling fingers.

"I'm a piece of shit street kid that purposely got kicked out of every regular school in this city. I've been accused of sleeping with my fosters, stealing, attempted assault, drugs, drinking, fuck, one teacher tried to grope me in a tutoring session and then told the counselor I'd offered to suck him off for a good grade. So DON'T you fucking DARE try to tell me that I don't understand. That I haven't LIVED it. Because that's all I've ever lived."

Rey twisted her wrists up, out, down, and back in - breaking his hold and stepping back until the cold brick of the building bit her through her jacket. She stared solemnly at this man that had been her ideal.

"I thought you would be worth all that stupid life - that being good despite their accusations had FINALLY paid off."

"Rey, I-"

"Just go. You want me to grow up some more huh? What are you gonna do when I'm finally 'old enough' for your saintly ideals to accept - but I'm long gone? Cuz I will be." She hated to see such pain on his face, she still loved this man with her whole being, dedicated to his every breath.

"I'm good enough as I am. I was good enough to fuck, obviously. But I'm not gonna wait to be good enough for your forever."

Rey slid to her left, leaving scrapes in the cheap pleather jacket, and stepped backwards into the blinding lights of the mart.

<-<->->

The all knowing Maz didn't say a word as Rey walked past the counter. She had most definitely heard everything, Rey could see where Maz had a window cracked open to let the cool night air in.

But while Maz was little left of center, she was smart and she was kind.

Rey quietly walked back to what would have been the manager's office, using her key to undo the lock before even more silently closing the painted metal door.

As she flopped on her bed, a tiny thing on a cheap convertible frame, she couldn't help remembering those last moments before it all went so wrong two years ago.

Ben had touched her so reverently at first, wonder in his eyes as he undid her coiled updo courtesy of Rose. Gentle strokes as he bared her chest, then her stomach, until he eventually had her completely naked on his lap in the front seat of his car.

The image was embedded onto her DNA now. The sunset had painted the skies orange, burgundy, indigo and midnight blue. Stars were just winking into existence to one side while the sun still peeped over the horizon on the other.

All the windows were down and a breeze full of growing things filtered in and around them, spring a perfect accessory for a day of graduation. Ben had finished his role as educator, helped break down their little gymnasium where the attendees were more friends of graduates than families. Rey had walked a couple blocks after the ceremony, escorting Maz home, still in that precious pink dress she'd worked so hard for.

After seeing the tiny geriatric safely to her home, Rey had ambled back to the school. She was nineteen now, no longer did she have to go back to Plutt's. She was graduated with an official high school diploma.

Ben strode out and clasped her hand, walked her oh so silently to his car, before they sped off into the countryside.

He'd been so tender the first round. Taking her virginity with soft pulses of his fingers and gentle strokes of her clit. He worked tirelessly with those massive fingers to ensure her pleasure and readiness.

When Rey had finally sank down on his cock the feel left them both gasping, she quivered atop him while his muscles bunched and shuddered as he restrained himself.

By the third time they came together night had draped fully around them. The moon's bright glow illuminated Ben's strong features, highlighting that proud nose, gilding his cheekbones, and cresting the bow of his upper lip.

Rey had traced each path of light across his face, stoking delicate fingers and following with grazing kisses. She must have broken him then.

After that he was feral in his need for her. He'd slipped his fingers so subtly into her hair then used it to bend her this way and that. He arched her back until her petite breasts pointed straight to the roof of his car. He leaned her this way and that, using her hair as a leash to direct her to his will.

He'd nipped and bit until her tits were flushed pink all around, tiny bruises beginning to stand out starkly. Ben would pet her to the edge, she'd be shaking and crying, and she'd beg him, "Please, sir, please. Fill me up. I need your cock."

He turned her around so she could lay her head on the dashboard, rest her ribs on the steering wheel, and he would shatter her into destructive orgasms with his tongue. Ben would bury two fingers into her gently stretched rectum, three in her drenched pussy, and he'd give the lightest nibble to her clit. He'd stroke and flutter his touch until she was screaming, startling birds out of trees.

He owned every orifice, rubbed his cum into her breasts, licked and kissed every shameful part of her, as if he had to consume her whole, famished for the essence of Rey.

He told Rey she was his good girl, praised her touch and growled his pleasure into her neck. When she daintily licked the head of his cock he clamped his hand on the back of her neck, told her that 'Good girls eat nicely and use their manners.' And when she replied 'Yes, Sir' he then fucked her with three fingers while he shot his spend into her mouth.

Towards the end of their feverish desire it was all cuddles, Rey stayed on his cock and they just laid against each other, the seat as far back as it could go. She pillowed her head on his massive chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He combed his fingers through her hair, braided random pieces, rubbed slowly at her hips and thighs.

They laid there, not moving until they came together one last time. 


End file.
